Wonderful, Hateful Love
by editorofthequibbler
Summary: Different little drabbles about various pairings. If you post a request in your review for a specific pairing I'll write that: with a note saying who suggested it of course... Each one is no more than 500 words, so these are quite a challenge! Will always post new ones. Enjoy. xx
1. Hate

**Hi! Very first one. Draco/Hermione. Which pairing do you want me to do a little one shot on next? It can be canon or not: everything from Hinny to Lumione. You get to choose if you like. If you post a request in your review I'll happily write it for you.**

**Pairing: Draco/Hermione**

Draco has never looked into her eyes. If he does, he will lose himself.

He loves the way her hair never falls straight. He loves the way she calls him those imaginative names. He loves her sweet perfumed smell, and her awful dress sense. He loves the way she makes him so angry, that he wants to cry. And he loves the way his cheek tingles ever since she slapped him.

It's not enough to love all those things though.

He has to look into her eyes. And he can't because he will realise that she doesn't love him.

But one day...

So, as he watches everything burn around him, clinging onto the broomstick of Harry Potter, loving her: he looks into her eyes.

And all he can see is hate.


	2. Ginger Hair

**This hasn't been requested, it just came to me. I hope you like it. It's a more unusual pairing that Dramione, and I hope I did it okay. It's to give myself a challenge as I've never done this type of thing before.**

**Another Note: Quite of few of these endings will be sad, or not exactly happy. Some will, and you can specify that in your request, but I really think that it adds more sincerity if it's unnoticed love, as it were. **

**I've written a 100 words Jily thing, but I've entered it in a competition on my Roleplay site, so when I lose I'll post it on here. Remember to request for a little one shot pairing: it can be love, or friendship, up to you. If I particularly like your pairing, I'll do a couple of one shots from different perspective/scenarios etc.**

**Word Count: 241**

**Pairing: Dean/Ron  
**

"Hey! Get away from my sister!"

His face so red it burns my heart. Yelling, complaining...the way his ears go red when he's annoyed makes me laugh.

He hates me. Ronald Weasley hates me.

I'm embarrassed, of course, I'm kissing his sister. But all this is a lie. I don't want to kiss Ginny Weasley. I want to kiss her brother. Her brother with the stupid temper and the funny jokes, and the way he snorts contemptuously at the things that people say.

It's odd, because until a few days ago, until the day that Ron found Ginny and I kissing, I'd always thought I would always like girls. And now? Now I know I was wrong.

Because there is something about the way he looks, when he looks at me, that makes my mind leap out onto the stars and disappear, and my heart pump two million times too fast. When he looks at me, the apocalypse could happen and I wouldn't notice. When he looks at me, time freezes for a few minutes and I feel safe. When he's angry I feel like crying. When he's happy, nothing can make me alone.

Ronald Weasley isn't particularly close to me, or friendly. He's nice when he meets me, protective over his sister. He has the most ordinary eyes, and the most simple face. But whenever I look at him, I know that he is amazing.

I think I love him.


	3. Soulmate

**So this my friends...is the story I promised you about...Which won! Yay! So it's basically Lily telling James that she's pregnant. It's a bit less than 100 words...so might be cutting it short a little bit? I like it the way it is though.**

To love...to lose...

Lilly's eyes wide. Nervous wringing of hands, joyful tears spilling sweetly down her pale face. Her happiness consumes her, dizzy...

Too many lost, too many hurt, to bring a new life into this. It feels so wrong, misplaced, disjointed.

James is here, his loving greeting ringing through the corridor.

And she runs.

Runs to him like she always has, for years and years to come. She runs to him, and whispers words through her eyes. She doesn't have to speak. He knows the joy, he knows the hurt. He knows the life inside her.

He's her soulmate.


End file.
